Fool
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: [Uchiahcest] done at random. Sasuke's Itachi's fool. No matter the pain.songfic


SasuIta One-shot. Lyrics from Shakira, I read them and then this came out. Please enjoy:-)

Fool

**Tell me lies  
slap me on the face  
just improvise  
do something  
really clever  
that'll make me hate  
your name forever**

Sasuke stood there watching his brother. He wasn't going to attack anymore, cause no matter what he said or did, he could never hate the Older Uchiha. 'Not enough hate' there was no hate to begin with. Team seven stood by his side wondering why he wasn't attacking like he would usually did. Why was he hesitating.

'_I love you...Aniki ... I still love you' _

"Teme! What are we waiting for let's attack already" Naruto was impatient but there was something about Sasuke's rigid body. Itachi killed the clan. Itachi killed the clan! Itachi told him to hate him. Hate HIM. Itachi showed him all. Itachi showed him how the blood was spilt by him. Hate Him. Itachi left him all alone.

'_I miss you more than anything' _

So confuse stuck in this cold world left thirsting power, security to his vulnerability and secretly still loving his brother. Longing for his brother. In the end that makes him the fool.

"Foolish little brother"

His words mean so much to his heart ... cause he is.

**You might swear  
you'd never  
touch a lady  
well, let me say  
you're not too far  
from maybe  
every day you find  
new ways to hurt me**

If hurt was the only thing Sasuke could get from Itachi then he would take it gratefully. He wanted the pain. It was addicting when it came from him and only him.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura startling him out o f his stupor. Sasuke only stepped forward and Itachi rose a brow as Sasuke stood there in front of him looking down. He will never be strong like Aniki. No never strong like him. He was born to be weak. He was born a desapointment.

You know that saying that says, 'careful what you wish for cause it my come true' let's just prove that theory.

"Im tired of trying to kill you...just kill me" there were gasps from his teammates, Itachi was dumbfounded by his little brothers words. Was the damn boy serious, come on he said it him self. He coward back and cried '_don't kill me, please. I don't want to die!_' he was just eight back then.

Does he know what he is asking _now. _

How lowly does he think of Sasuke. The boy was brilliant. It was just the fact that he was forbidden that made Itachi mad not wanting no one else to have him, so why not torture him so he'll push everyone away from him and die alone. A cruel fate. A fair one to him.

**But I can't help it  
if I'm just a fool  
always having my heart  
set on you  
'til the time  
you start changing  
the rules**

**I'll keep chasing  
the soles  
of your shoes**

**Fool**

Itachi couldn't do it. He couldn't before and not now. He turned away and started to walk away. Sasuke's body responded on it's own accord as he followed Itachi's foot steps placing them where Itachi had already walked.

Itachi noticed the boy following him and all his teammates did was watch. Kakashi had told them to hold back a bit. Only jump in when Sasuke really needed them. Itachi could see that his brother's will to live was dead. And he wanted to take that as his advantage.

He had to get him and his baby brother alone.

So he sprinted out of there. Sasuke following his every step. To the darkness. The deep dark. Leading Sasuke into a whole other world.

Sasuke never hesitated in his steps.

When there was no more Naruto, Sakura, nor Kakashi. Itachi turned to his brother. "Your mine!" he hissed and crushed the boy to a tree. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he felt those lips on his. His big brother's lips on HIM! This was wrong.

Itachi's nails digging into his flesh made him respond and he concentrated in that pain. Relishing on it's familiarity. The cold imprints of his fingers clamming him as his Older Brothers Little fool.

**God resigned from  
hearing my old story  
every night I'm paying  
hell for glory  
I'm embarrassed but  
I'm much more sorry**

Nearly a year had passed that everyone last saw Sasuke thinking him dead. Sasuke felt that it was for the best, he was his brothers and no one else was around to hurt him the way his Aniki could. He laid in the bed, naked and an equaly Naked Itachi beside him. Holding him tight around the waist.

No worries. He'll never leave.

He asked for death and this is what his brother decided to do with his pathetic excuse for a life. Sasuke would have to admit, this is the most that he has ever felt like he was living and he had a purpose in life. Like he belonged. For once in his life he felt complete.

The yearning.

The longing.

It was gone.

'_I love you...Aniki ... I still love you. Always will...do you love me?' _

Even though his brother now owned him. He was still a fool. Foolish little brother. Itachi probably didn't even love him. But he could only hope. So long as Itachi didn't leave him he was alright.

Itachi awoke and smiled at his brothers back and then began to nibble at the base of that perfect nape. "I want you" he whispered to the boy's ear as he became hard. Sasuke nodded and like always spread them wide for him.

Gave himself freely and completely.

The cry of pain when he entered was muffled by Itachi's mouth. The pain was just as addicting as when Itachi started to move and hit the spot over and over again, Making him moan and scream out his name in ecstacy.

"I Love you Aniki" Sasuke breathed out after they climaxed and that surprised Itachi. He pulled his head back off Sasuke's chest and looked over at the boy who had already passed out. He was glowing with a smile in his lips. Itachi smiled himself, leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"I love you too foolish little one"

_Itachi_ and Sasuke never stayed in the same place. Sasuke never questioned nothing and all he did was follow his brother. It would have disappointed Itachi if Sasuke didn't have his own mind. Yes, Sasuke did rebel at times and that just brought a smile to Itachi's face.

It had been to long, Sasuke was all this time suffering as he'd been suffering. Now all the smiles, or laughs that came to him and Sasuke where real. The same.

Sasuke couldn't hate Itachi. Itachi killed their parents. Itachi hurt him. He could never hate him. He could naver hate Itachi.

**But I can't help it  
if I'm just a fool  
always having my heart  
set on you  
'til the time  
you start changing  
the rules  
I'll keep chasing  
the soles  
of your shoes**

**Fool**

So even though he doesn't know If Itachi loves him back, he will never hold back the words to the one that killed their clan. Their family. The one that left him alone to fend for himself. He was stupid for loving him.

But he couldn't help it if his heart beats for Itachi.

His body craves and responds to Itachi's.

He's sick In he head and he knows it. But mind body and soul, he'll stick with his aniki too the end's of the world.

"Let's go foolish little brother"

**But I can't help it  
if I'm just a fool  
always having my heart  
set on you  
'til the time  
you start changing  
the rules  
I'll keep chasing  
the soles  
of your shoes**

**Fool  
I can't help it baby  
fool  
I can't help it baby  
fool  
I can't help it baby  
fool  
I can't help it baby**

"Okay"

_Fool  
I'm a fool  
I'm a fool_

—

Now that You Uchiahcest fans read, can you please Review? this was done at random.. no real meaning, just my spacing-out and thinking. im not even sure the song fits. oh well.


End file.
